


Headhunter

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: когда нужен уникальный агент, найти его будет невероятно трудно.





	Headhunter

**Author's Note:**

> МКА - Международное Контрактное Агентство  
> частично захватывает события комикса-приквела Agent 47: Birth of the hitman, но нагло игнорирует последние главы ввиду их позднего выхода.

Диана Бёрнвуд немало отдала за информацию о неуловимом убийце-призраке. Догадки, теории заговора, истории за гранью реальности. Невозможно было отследить убийцу, если в любой стране мира полиция закрывала такие дела как несчастный случай. Сколько из них и правда было несчастными случаями? Искать улики на месте преступлений было бесполезно, поэтому пришлось идти другим путём: искать причину. Простой рабочий? Нет, случайность. Крупный банкир? Наверное, мог быть и заказ. Мешавший конкурентам глава преступного синдиката? Вот это точно он. А обычная семья из Суррея? Диана сжала ручку. Она обещала откинуть личные мотивы, но каждый раз мысль натыкалась на камень «а что, если?» А что, если родители умерли не просто так? А что, если это не было простой неисправностью автомобиля?..

«Нужно больше кофе», — Диана налила себе ещё кружку.

Дело за делом, она вытягивала нити из полотна убийств, пытаясь уцепиться за ту самую, что приведёт её к разгадке, и каждый раз нить обрывалась ничем. Что он сделал прошлым летом? Монако, Москва, Лиссабон. Пожалуйста, всё как на ладони. Где он появится в следующий раз? Невозможно предсказать.

Не пристало воспитанной леди грызть колпачки ручек и сидеть со смазанной помадой на губах и прядью взъерошенных волос, два дня как испачканной в кофе — но именно так она выглядела несколько последних дней, пока не зазвонил телефон. Трубку она подняла без интереса. Да, ей нужен был новый агент, иначе МКА её просто выставит на улицу. Да, ей нужен был этот агент, чтобы занять пост выше. Но нет, она готова была поставить всё на эту загадку, игнорируя мелких убийц-дилетантов и бывших солдат-наёмников, лишь бы получить самый сочный приз.

— Диана Бёрнвуд?

— Да... — она протёрла глаза и зажмурилась от резкого запаха кофе. Видимо, она замочила и рукав.

— Кажется, мне есть что вам предложить.

— У меня есть пылесос, ковёр, ножи, и я не нуждаюсь в курсах и макияже, — взгляд девушки упал на собственное отражение в чашке кофе. Ладно, в последнем она нуждалась, но ничего покупать по телефону не собиралась.

— 14 июня 1994, Лондон.

Диана затаила дыхание. Не было нужды смотреть в бумаги под руками, она знала наизусть все даты.

— 12 февраля 1989, Прага, — продолжил голос.

— Кто вы?

— Так всё-таки вам интересно?

— Допустим, такого товара у меня нет, — она закусила колпачок ручки и ухмыльнулась. — Но сначала я бы хотела его протестировать.

— Вы слишком беспечны, чтобы просить о таком. Оставили столько следов по всему миру, чтобы вас легко можно было найти.

— Может, я ловила на живца.

— И насколько живой вы планировали остаться?

— Это угроза?

— Что вы. Завтра в три двадцать на вокзале Чаринг-Кросс.

— Где...

Спросить Диана не успела: звонок прервался, а таинственный собеседник так и не объяснил, где же у них встреча на вокзале. И было ли это приглашением на встречу? Диана поднялась со стула и отправилась в ванную. В любом случае ей надо быть на месте не в три двадцать, а гораздо раньше.

  


На вокзале она была уже через полчаса. Чаринг-Кросс был не маленькой станцией с идеальным обзором: найти удачную позицию, откуда хорошо просматривалось бы всё пространство вокзала, было просто невозможно. Она смотрела, как снуют мимо пассажиры и встречающие, как проходят констебли, как лают собаки и гудят поезда. Как сможет она в этом бурном потоке что-либо разузнать? И разве возможно провернуть что-то незаметно на глазах у всех?

  


Кофе творил чудеса. За ночь Диана изучила план всего вокзала, добытый в кабинете администратора, и уточнила расписание. В три двадцать приходил всего один поезд, значит, круг её интереса сужался до одной платформы. Она нашла лавочку, с которой просматривалась вся платформа: она не должна была пропустить ни одной детали, ни одного пассажира, ни одного прохожего. Ничего. Секундная стрелка ровно вела свой путь по наручным часам. Большие часы вокзала вышагивали по минутам. Диана ждала, сжимая перила до белых костяшек. Всего три минуты, казалось, тянулись вечность. Она уже не слышала ни собак, ни поездов, ни старика с попугаем рядом — остались лишь платформа, стук приближающихся колёс, скрежет рельс и лязг тормозящей металлической махины. Поезд прибыл раньше на минуту. Диана выцепляла взглядом каждого из десятков пассажиров. Дети, старики, женщины. Точно не они. Они могли стать целями, но никак не убийцами. Диана чувствовала, каким он должен быть, знала по осколкам тех догадок, что собирались с мест преступлений. Его здесь не было. Она уже готова была взвыть от досады, как раздался удар и крики. Она перевела взгляд в сторону другой платформы. Сцепщика, чинившего соединения вагонов, зажало между вагонов другого поезда. Отправление в три двадцать пять, если Диана верно запомнила. Она посмотрела на вокзальные часы.

— Три двадцать, — голос за спиной отличался от вчерашнего. Низкий и спокойный, он не внушал страха, не вызывал подозрений, но от чего-то руки сцепило страхом и она не могла повернуться.

— Вы на удивление пунктуальны, — она рассмеялась и, отбросив абсурдные страхи, развернулась. Мужчина в костюме констебля смотрел на неё холодным синим взглядом. Полицейский? Нет. Не он. Диана сделала шаг навстречу. — Я вас искала.

— Я предпочитаю оставаться ненайденным, — мужчина едва заметным кивком указал в сторону. Диана обернулась и увидела других констеблей, поднявшихся на мостик.

— Но вы нужны мне, — настойчиво сказала девушка, в душе крича об этом. Она ускорила шаг, ухватив за рукав уходящего «констебля». — Любые деньги.

— Меня не интересуют деньги.

— Любая информация, — мужчина остановился. — Неужели нет ничего, что вы бы хотели узнать? Океан информации и возможностей. Любые деньги и места. Мы дадим вам всё.

— Я с вами свяжусь. Мисс...

— Диана Бёрнвуд. Ваш охотник, — она протянула визитку МКА.

— Обычно охочусь я, — мужчина забрал визитку и, поправив козырёк, растворился в толпе.

Диана осела на ближайшую лавочку, не чувствуя сил в ногах. Она сделала это, она нашла его. И... Она ничего в итоге не сделала: не она его нашла, не она сделала заказ и получила доказательства. Не она заставила величайшего призрака показаться лично. Пустота внутри поглотила ложную радость. Она рассмеялась, спрятав улыбку, лишь когда поймала на себе порицающий взгляд. Видимо, нельзя смеяться там, где только что убили человека.

  


Временная квартира в Лондоне была убрана, собственный внешний вид приведён в порядок, а все отчеты для МКА подготовлены и отправлены. Её уже не такая и таинственная цель согласилась на пробные испытания, и уже через час за ней должен был прилететь вертолёт. Она почти выдернула шнур телефона, когда тот неожиданно зазвонил.

— Уже уходите, Диана Бёрнвуд?

— Я больше не нуждаюсь в товарах. Спасибо, этот меня вполне устроил. Вам нужны деньги?

— Что вы, считайте это подарком. Вы же прекрасно знаете, что никогда не смогли бы найти его сами.

— Вы звоните, чтобы меня унизить?

— Чтобы дополнить вашу коллекцию. 2 апреля 1985. Суррей. Думаю, это должно вызвать у вас интерес.

— Не думаю, — спокойно ответила Диана. — Это наш последний диалог, — она выдернула телефонный шнур и вышла в подъезд. Опустившись на пол, она зажала рот рукой. «А что, если». Она наконец-то нашла ответ на вопрос, преследовавший её последние четырнадцать лет. Диана поднялась, вцепившись в ручку двери квартиры, и ударила кулаком по обивке.

«Ну и что, если?», — твёрдо сказала она себе.

Это ничего не меняло, пусть будет так. То, что когда-то это оружие убило её родителей, ещё не значит, что она не сможет воспользоваться им для своих целей.


End file.
